


Young Gods

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: DRUGS ARE TAKEN AND USED REPEATEDLY, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied Incest, Incest, Smut, THERE IS DRUG USE AND LOTS OF IT, and possesion, beth smith - Freeform, for once a non guilt ridden rick, i mean its miami rick kind of expected, its dark ok, like dirty daddy kink, mentions AND THE SEX TAKE PLACE, miami universe, morty smith (brief), multichapter cause it got so fucking long, non explicit smut, rick sanchez - Freeform, sin of course, so much sin, summer smith - Freeform, sumrick-freeform, there is angst and lots of sad stuff, with miami rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The backstory for Miami Rick's Summer.Miami Summer from D966 needs money and turns to her last option, her grandfather. Their relationships develops from there as he establishes control over her entire world."He would grin at her with this off look that she couldn’t quite pin. His shades hid his eyes from her only offering her reflection back to her with their gradient lenses. For a moment, his large hand touched her shoulder in greeting and following her mother’s lead she had kissed the gaudy rings encircling his knuckles."Non explicit smut. Multi-chapter. Drug use. Lots of Dd/lg kink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again with more sumrick. This ship is slowly taking over all of my free time. My last work was really long and I haven't even gotten half way through the story arc I have created for this work so I decided to split it up into chapters. They will be updated as soon as I complete them and the first two chapters of this work are already around 7k. I hope everyone enjoys how I've decided to split it up and finds the content easier to digest. Please as always leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed or have any suggestions for new pieces I should write next.  
> Miami Rick is significantly different than c137 in this piece and there is mentions of Daddy kink.

 “ _Your account balance is 0.00 dollars, you have no-”_

The automated voice chirped back and her hands shook in effort to not slam the phone into the nearest wall. Dimension 966 Summer stared at her screen unable to do much more than end the call and allow her finger to hover over Beth’s contact.

Calling her mother would be admitting defeat though and allowing her mother victory did not sit well with her.

Instead Summer moved over to her twin sized bed and flopped onto her back. This wasn’t supposed to be so hard, college expenses were _supposed_ to be affordable. Her scholarship was supposed to cover her classes and dorm but as the months passed Summer found loophole after loophole that was within her scholarship agreement. Beth’s job as a legitimate surgeon in this dimension could easily cover what Summer desired but their falling out at her graduation left the pair at odds with one another.

Crossing both arms behind her head Summer remembered the drunken words her mother had spat at her across the dinner table. “You fucking watch! Go ahead go to your out of state university and think you’re gonna save the trees with your hippy bullshit!” The memory of Beth’s violently shaking hands spilling wine all across the tablecloth was an image difficult to forget.

Just as she was remembering the hate filled response she gave in return, her dorm mate waltzed through the door. Shoving on a convincing smile, Summer sat up from the bed and greeted the other woman. Both were freshmen, new to the area, and going into STEM fields. They got along easily even though Summer was becoming disturbingly intelligent and her roommate had noticed.

“Hey, you doing alright?”

Through the dim smile, she nodded back.

“Fine. I’m fine, Tammy.”

For a moment Summer stumbled with her roommate’s name as if she had forgotten it and she didn’t care. The realization of her feelings made her uncomfortable, more and more Summer noticed how uncaring she was becoming just like _him_.

Rick Sanchez.

The name itself was a curse in her household. Summer looked through Tammy coasting on autopilot though the whole conversation. Her mind lingered on her grandfather though, his sick alluring grin, and the stench of strong cheap cologne that followed him.

When she was a child visiting her grandfather was a trip in itself. A young preteen unsure of anything she would follow Beth into Rick’s empty nightclub and smile shy when he offered her a bright red lollipop. Every few months they would see grandpa Rick while his club was closed and Beth would drop off a check. Summer was not sure why her mother lent him money and assumed the nightclub just wasn’t doing well.

Rick’s relationship with his daughter ended when Morty ran away his first year of high school, Summer was also not sure why either of those events occurred or what they had in common. She hadn’t seen her brother for years now and when she asked Beth silence greeted her ears.

Tammy’s hand coming into contact with her arm brought her out fully from the corners of her mind. Summer was coming to dislike these interruptions and with more force grinned back.

“You need money, you said, that right?”

 Tammy’s brown brows knitted together in concern and Summer’s eyes grew, surprised that she even mentioned it. Sometimes her thoughts slipped right out and she could do nothing to stop them. She coughed and tucked her fly away behind her ear, shrugging off Tammy’s imploring hand Summer admitted the problem.

“Yeah. I’m just running low. I mean my classes for the semester are fine! Dorm stuff though-you know.”

Tammy nodded eagerly she seemed more than excited to hear about Summer’s personal problems. The motion and look on her face was lost on Summer though who assumed she was simply a caring person. Tucking her yoga pant clad legs to her chest she mumbled.

“You can always ask your mom for money-right. Well maybe not, I know that’s always awkward…you have some other family members. Someone else you could ask for money?”

The suggestion was not the worst, but who could she ask. Jerry, her father was in another country with his lover Gary. Her mother had already been erased from the list. Morty had been missing for a while now and she doubted he would have any money, not the amount she needed anyway. That only left one person. Rick.

She wasn’t sure if she was ready to go that far.

“I don’t know. Thanks though.”

They moved onto other subjects and Summer worked on a paper on her laptop while Tammy left to use the shower. Checking her email for a moment she swallowed at the subject line ‘payment required’. Opening the message, the redhead reconsidered what her friend had mentioned a few hours prior.

Summer puffed out air and returned to the word document. Last time she had seen her grandfather she was fifteen. He would grin at her with this off look that she couldn’t quite pin. His shades hid his eyes from her only offering her reflection back to her with their gradient lenses. For a moment, his large hand touched her shoulder in greeting and following her mother’s lead she had kissed the gaudy rings encircling his knuckles.

 The way he smirked down at her as she did this caused heat to pool into her abdomen which at the time she didn’t understand. Now that she was older she knew it was her sexuality awakening, and knowing that only made her warier of the memory and of him.

Beth handed the check to her father and with his low gravelly voice he told his daughter to wait a moment. He returned with a black bag and a wad of cash, shoving it in her trembling hand. There was hushed talk as Summer stood a yard away before they left.

Discomfort settled in her stomach and Summer decided to pull away from her laptop.

Rick had money. He had to.

If she stopped by quickly, he would lend her money-she could pay it back-find a job! Maybe she could work there at his nightclub. Surely, they could work out something. Summer knew he had dancers in the nightclub, most in Miami did. Dancers made a lot of money in a short amount of time, a girl down the hall worked as one and she constantly bragged about the money she hauled in.

Her eyes flashed to the mirror along the wall.

Lifting up her sweatshirt, Summer looked at her stomach judging the pudge but appreciating the slightly toned muscles under her breast. It didn’t matter what she looked like though-he was her grandfather, he would let her be a dancer if she wanted. Grandpa Rick would probably even let her wear something nice and modest to dance in as well, he wouldn’t want his granddaughter showcased like that.

She knew her logic was screwed, but her grandfather was no saint and he was only the owner it wasn’t as if he would watch her.

Tammy walked out wrapped in her towel and Summer turned with her stomach out still. Showing one’s, body was empowerment and she wasn’t shy. Tammy was wiggling into underwear with a towel on her head as she turned to Summer.

“Do you want to come out with us tonight? It’s like Rachel, Fiona and Eve they usually invite some guys too.”

Letting go of the hem of her sweatshirt Summer contemplated with herself whether or not she should ask for money from her handsome grandfather. Before she could consider all the repercussions she was agreeing and slipping in the short black dress from her closet. Plunging neckline and tight fabric clung to her figure and Summer applied gloss to her full lips.

Running a hand through her long ginger locks she allowed them to flow free and settle in the middle of her back. Dressed up as well Tammy smiled to her and babbled about how Summer needed to stop holing herself in the room studying and come out more.

The car ride into the Miami strip along the coast was full of gossip and gulps from a bottle of fireball. Mushed between two other girls Summer managed to laugh and Tammy told her she would pay for their admission fee. She had no intent of going in the club with the rest of them though, her phone was already opened to the address of Rick’s club which was one of the biggest among them. After she figured something out she planned to take a cab home and leave the palm trees behind for the night.

As a group, they walked in the night, Ethan one of the guys they invited, tried wrapping an arm around her. Summer allowed it feeling wanted by the exchange and they joined the hordes of people along the strip of clubs and bars. The smell of alcohol, salt water, and regrets clogged her nose as they came to one extensively long line.

It was time to make her escape.

“Tammy, I need to see someone-I just got a text there’s someone I have to meet.”

She practically yelled it over the noise around them and Tammy grabbed her arm to keep her there a moment longer.

“Are you sure-you wanna go alone? Let someone go with you-”

Summer nodded and softly pulled herself out of the other girl’s hands. Taking a side step out of the line waiting to go inside she began the walk to her grandfather’s club. Following the instructions from her phone she walked for what felt like forever before she was walking along the crowded sidewalks of the larger clubs. Her eyes flashed up to the neon sign above a building that stretched for almost half the block and was overflowing with intoxicated people.

The club itself hugged the coast and she remembered its massive steps.

Summer did not understand how exclusive it seemed to be, after joining the waiting patrons and hearing their whispers to be even allowed to pay to get in she started to understand the vibe. The whole street seemed to vibrate with the music and lights flashing from inside. It seemed like another world was taking place in the domain and her interest peeked.

Time was flying by just waiting to go inside, and Summer watched countless people turned away and having to do a walk of shame along the lines edge. A few people tried to talk to her as they stood in line and she did her best to mirror their excitement but the conflictions in her mind were dragging her down. She could leave and never look back-say sorry to mommy with her tail between her legs-no. No. Somehow begging for money from Rick seemed better than pleading for money and apologizing to Beth.

When she had made it to the beginning of the line she was confused by the blue tint in the eyes of the bouncer. The rock of a man took a fleeting look at her and Summer stood a bit taller internally very insecure that her fate laid in the subjective viewpoint of this bouncer.

“Go in.”

The statement was so low that Summer initially couldn’t hear him but as he moved to the side to allow her to enter she felt relief overwhelm her.

Entering the velvet hall she pushed through laughing couples and narrowly avoided the grabby hands that surrounded her. Everyone in the dance hall was cheering and flashed different shades of blinding neon lights that flashed up and down.

The club was endless to her eyes she took in the sight of the lit staircases and various balconies. Her eyes took in the elegant and brightly colored interior consisting of white, glass, and carpeting. She made her way to the balcony and looked down to see hundreds of people dancing to the booming music below her and several go-go dancers scantily dressed in fluffy fur coats, crop tops, and tiny bikini bottoms.

The entire club reminded her of some eighties millionaires mansion and she felt detached from her body as she descended down the stair steps.

Summer found the bar easily and offered the bar tender a gentle smile when he glanced at her lithe form.

Effortlessly he passed a scotch on the rocks down the bar where it was snatched up. Ignoring the calls for his attention he leaned over the bar and his eyes remained glued to her chest as he spoke. She resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his behavior but she saved her efforts.

“Please tell me you’re twenty-one, doll.”

Summer hummed in response and he sat up quickly sighing and then his eyes finally reached her face. His eyes focused on her features more and something about the woman seemed very familiar. As he mused over how she could be familiar, Summer came closer to speak over the music.

“Sorry-I’m not here for a drink. I’m here to see someone-I need to speak with Mr. Sanchez, Rick Sanchez-the owner.”

Chuckling the bartender scoffed at the request since people only got to see his boss when he asked for them. Usually he would snap at whoever made such a strange request but in order to entertain the girl he continued to talk with her.

“And who may you be?”

“Summer Smith.”

The smirk fell from his face and he pulled back creating a vast distance between them and he coughed. Between profuse apologizes he left for a moment and walked to the other side of the bar. Summer watched as he dialed a number on the bar’s phone and had to go through several extensions. Part of her wondered how any of these workers would know her name but perhaps Rick spoke about her mother sometimes?

A few minutes later he returned and instructed her to go to a couch near the staircase where she would be escorted to Mr. Sanchez.

Summer thanked the bartender but he was unresponsive and respectfully kept his eyes trained on the ground. The action was weird but she brushed it off and made her way to the couch, on both sides of her fully dressed business men with suits sat both staring straight ahead of them. The sound of heels on wood clicked above her and Summer glanced up.

 Thin tanned legs moved above her, the dancer wore the same outfit as the others but something was different about their actions. Fluid and carelessly the dancer moved pausing every few seconds to remove a red lollipop from their mouth. The business men spared no glance to the spectacle but money already clung to their hips. Summer was jealous almost of the dancers toned body and the freedom in their movement. Feeling new eyes on their form the dancer shot a similar glance down at Summer, abruptly stopping her brows flew in the air as the dancer stared right at her face.

Her heart stopped.

Morty.

Even under pink shades and a slick dirty blonde wig she could tell it was her younger brother. Glitter was plastered to his cheeks and limbs and she watched as his chin began to wobble. Summer could tell her expression must have been similar to his as her hand came to cover her mouth.

Without a moment to spare the dancer dashed away from their pole and disappeared from the small circular stage into the crowd and then into the darkness.

She must have been wrong-there was no way in hell Morty would be dancing here. Or dancing at all. Summer tried to convince herself of this even though the feeling in her gut told her otherwise. Maybe it would have been better to ask mom for the money.

Fiddling with her hands, Summer continued to wait and another man showed up taking a single look at her and like the bartender respectfully looked away.

“Summer Smith. This way please.”

She stood and followed the escort while the two business men behind her chattered angrily in a language she couldn’t understand. The escort shot them a harsh glare and both sunk into the couch behind them. He lead her through several hallways and the dancing people moved quickly to the sides to allow them through. Coming to a particularly lavish hallway her escort nodded to another guard in front of this door.

A mask covered the guards face and he let them through.

Summer furled her brows when she found herself standing in another fairly empty room with another guard who stood in front of a stainless-steel door.

This guard and her escort now spoke extensively occasionally glancing to Summer who would offer them a small wave in return. She was becoming slightly impatient and worried, hopefully Rick just needed extra security. Abruptly the second guard’s voice boomed and she walked over.

After typing in a code and proceeding to work on the screen he nodded his head to signal her to enter. With a series of winding noises the door opened to the vast office that was dimly lit, and she could see a figure bent over the desk counting out piles of bills and recounting. Summer held her head high and tried to keep her anxiety down as she entered.

Once she made it past the doorway the door was closed behind her and she stood frozen in place waiting to be addressed. Her eyes scanned over the office noticing the rich simplicity and immaculate setting. The room was long and glass cabinets covered each wall full of spaced out riches and gadgets. Her heels sunk into the plush white fur rug and gold trimming lined the walls.

Rick glanced up from the blood money seeing the shadowy feminine silhouette in his doorway, the light playing off her curves, and his eyes rose from the long legs up her lush hips and half exposed breasts to her face framed by soft red waves. As his eyes travelled a wide smirk stretched across his aged cheeks. Summer cleared her throat feeling her cheeks heat up under his gaze, his shades may have hidden his eyes but she could feel his eyes on her.

“Ah, S-Summer is that you?”

She sprung to life as if on command at his voice and rapidly walked to his colossal desk. Instinctively her lips flew to kiss the rings on his fingers and Rick grinned impressed that she remembered. She kept her eyes closed as she did this and seeing her bent kissing his knuckles practically pulled a purr from the older man. Lust rushed through him at Summer’s touch and the dark taboo of his own desires.

Her lips lingered and Summer scolded herself as she pulled back when she saw the red lipstick stains on his hands.

Rick said nothing though as he noted it, pride swelled in his chest at the sight and seeing her so vulnerable under his gaze.

“Yes Grandpa…”

Suddenly feeling exposed with her choice of dress, Summer’s hands held the hem of her dress and tried to drag it down a bit more. Running his hands along the hem of his tailored pastel pink jacket, Rick watched her squirm. She had become even more irresistible than the last time he had seen her. It had been quite a while since Beth had brought her around.

“Y-you’re here without y-your mother. I’m g-glad.”

The sentence brought a smile to Summer’s face and she felt a spur of inappropriate excitement in her gut. Biting her lower lip, she laughed briefly.

“Sit.”

Obeying his order, Summer sat in one of the tall chairs in front of his desk and melted under his unfaltering gaze. Plucking up a toothpick and putting it in his mouth, Rick gathered up the money and placed it to the side. With both elbows on the table he intertwined his long fingers and leaned forward.

“B-but I k-know you’re not h-here to p-pay lonely gramps a v-visit.”

Crossing her bare legs and tossing a curl over her shoulder she wondered how she should purpose it. Asking for a loan may not go over well. Asking for work may also be too rushed. It was probably best to just be honest with him. While he was her grandfather and had glasses hiding most of his face Summer felt as if she was being scanned. If she was being honest she would go as far to say she was having eye sex with her sexy grandfather.

“Hah. No, uhm I needed to ask for-for a favor. I need to borrow some money. Maybe take out a loan with you-Or or work for you at the club-”

Rick interrupted her leaning back in his chair and letting out a long sigh. His voice was low when he spoke and the frequency of it made her shiver.

“I d-don’t loan out money, Summer.”

She forced a smile and felt her heart drop. With his hand, he signaled for her to stand patiently at first but then making the motion quickly, catching on Summer stood and waited holding her breath. He was going to send her away she was sure of it. With a ring clad finger, he made the gesture for her to spin and Summer quipped a brow confused by the request but submitted to his command.

Spinning slowly, she felt on fire as she displayed herself as a prize unsure why he was having her do this. The sinful thought that he was sizing her up to touch ran through her mind and Summer gulped silently disgusted with herself that she was not more against the thought. When she faced front again she saw his bottom lip disappear under his teeth and the smirk once again cover his face. Rick hummed and pushed the shades to the top of his silver head.

Summer looked to him for instruction knowing it must be serious now that he removed his glasses something she had never seen him do.

She had never seen the cold blue that made up his pupils or the wrinkles that revealed his age or realized the extent of her attraction to him. The way he was staring at her know made her want to cover up further but she stood taller and proud to not appear fearful. Rick’s strong jaw shifted as he decided to indulge his fantasy.

“How m-much do you w-want this money.”

Wrapping her arms around her sides, Summer laughed again in the silence and the sound rang momentarily after she ended.

“…A lot.”

Rick felt such a rush from hearing her sweet needy voice say the short sentence. He hadn’t felt the addictive feeling of control so strongly and Summer was oozing with potential. He smiled gentler this time not to spook her and left her standing there to wither. Swirling in his chair he opened a cabinet and flicked through a few papers. Names and numbers covered each one and snatching a single clean sheet from the bottom of the pile, Rick turned back to his granddaughter and sighed.

“A-A lot, huh? A-and how much do you need P-Princess?”

Summer’s body heated up at the pet name and she continued to stand waiting for him to tell her to sit once more, but he didn’t. With a pen from the cup on his desk Rick wrote a one on the paper and then two zeros.

“T-tell me when t-to stop.”

He continued to write them out and Summer stayed silent as the rhetorical amount grew and grew and she could feel the insistent gluttony mixed with guilt inside her. Rick was surprised even himself as her silence continued and the zeros continued although he was also intrigued to know she was greedy like himself.

“T-that’s a lot, Su-ummer.”

Feigning a shocked expression, he chuckled when she balked and muttered an ‘I know’. Placing the pen down he rubbed his hands together. His legs softly pushed away from the desk and Summer’s eyes trailed down to his white trouser clad legs. When she opened her mouth to apologize, Rick spoke again.

“Y-You’re going to have to w-work very hard for t-that money.”

“Of course!”

Hope returned to her as she waited for Rick to assign her some sort of task. Summer beamed feeling relieved and blessed that he accepted her plea. If she worked the money off quickly and discreetly her mother would have no idea. The plan would be flawless and she could also rely on her grandfather in the future, she would do her best not to bother him and keep their meetings short. Summer pushed down the realization that she would keep the meetings brief to minimize the uncomfortable burn Rick created in her abdomen.

Maintaining eye contact with Summer, Rick pulled the toothpick from his lips and twirled it in his fingers.

“I need a dancer.”

Summer’s brows flew up in surprise and she stuttered. Shamelessly Rick ran his palm across his chest before flicking the toothpick into a can. Before she could answer he continued.

“A private dancer.”

The shock on her face intensified and she stared open mouthed at her grandfather. Rick raised his brow at her in return as if there was nothing inherently wrong with his suggestion. He couldn’t possibly be alluding to himself, but Summer knew he was. Morally conflicted Summer glanced back at the paper doused in scribbled zeros and remembered the robotic voice from her phone this morning.

She needed the money desperately.

She also knew she could just as easily go to the bank and take out a loan. Pay interest on it. Find a part time.

Yet here she was, Summer knew she had options but she found herself wanting this solution more than the rest. Rick knew this as well. It was the reason that he allowed his body to fully relax in his chair and place both hands behind his head.

“You’re a g-good dancer, aren’t you kiddo?”

She shuddered at his hushed voice and stepped closer to the desk. Summer let her painted nails tap on the wood as a hesitant smile grew on her pretty face as well.

“I…I think so, Grandpa.”

Without missing a beat, he grinned.

“P-Prove it to me.”

Letting her shoulders drop as she exhaled Summer leaned over the desk and whispered while their eyes locked. Rick’s pupils darkened at the proximity of his granddaughter and sneered back at her, ruthlessly. He had done far worst in his life.

“I need music.”

A press of a button filled the room with a sensual beat and a woman’s dramatic drawl and Summer took a deep breath closing her eyes. She couldn’t believe what she was doing but her hips were already swaying side to side along with the deep bass. Years of dancing in her room and drunkenly giving lap dances at parties had lead up to this moment.

If she was nervous and unexperienced Rick couldn’t tell, she appeared natural and his eyes skimmed over her small pauses too distracted by the terrain of her body.

Summer rolled and moved to the music and she whipped her hair around, the need to yank it from her skull simmered in his fingertips. As strawberry locks fell into her eyes Summer looked through them to see Rick beckoning her closer with his finger. She did as asked and shook her hips as she shimmied around the desk in front of him.

He licked his lips and turned the chair so he could face her, his legs spread wide and lap available to her.

She swirled so that her back was to him and gave him a wonderful view of her thick behind, his eyes remained glued to her form. Appreciating every arc of Summer’s back and thighs, Rick felt his trousers tighten and his lower half pulse. The whole situation was so dirty and wrong, it was exciting and dark Rick was guiltless though and continued to absorb the vision in front of him.

He didn’t stop his hand from palming his erection over his white slacks and golden belt buckle.

Unrestrained Rick growled at her and Summer turned around both hands musing her hair and smirking as she drifted closer and closer until she was between his legs. He kept his hands to himself though as she continued to dance almost high off her desire and lust. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this she should stop, but it was already too late wasn’t it?

His thighs did spread though to allow her deeper and he kept his hands together over his chest fingertips touching. Summer couldn’t hide the fact she was enjoying the act though and turned to the wall again coming to sit in his lap. Rick released air in a cough and cursed out as her ass continued to move now flush against his hips. Placing her hands on the arms of the chair she tried to keep herself from moaning as she gave him a lap dance.

Summer pushed her body back further and panted, a gasp yanked from her throat when Rick suddenly hitched up the back of her dress revealing her behind and thong. His finger played with the lace before grabbing a generous handful of her ass.

“Grandpa R-Rick!”

Tugging her back against his chest his other hand enclosed around her neck and squeezed. Letting out a cough she melted into him, submitting completely. With his lips pressed against the shell of his ear he hissed.

“It’s D-Daddy to you.”

A long moan left her lips and her hands scrambled to grasp his thigh.

“ _D-Daddy_.”

Rick lifted her body and slammed her around smashing his mouth to hers. Mercilessly and without hesitation, Rick stripped down Summer out of every piece of clothing she had and dominated her. Facedown on his fuzzy white rug, she drooled and screamed in ecstasy as Rick pounded her thoroughly. Between mewls of ‘Daddy’ and choking sobs of pleasure Summer’s hands clawed to maintain hold on his spine as he set teeth clattering pace.

She begged and he delivered.

The sinful consummation left several hickies along Summer’s fair skin and bruises between her thighs. It was passionate and hot blooded and once they were sated he loomed over her naked body with an itching desire to ravish her all over again.

As he kissed her neck, sloppily licking her throat with an alcohol laced tongue she held onto him.

“Y-you’re hired, babygirl.”

“Thank-you Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drugs are used my dudes. It's a shorter chapter but around 2500.

_Summer had never held so much money in her hands before._

Cross legged on the dorm bed she counted and re-counted her hundreds, the rubber band which held the wad on the sheets beside her. Tammy laid across from her sleeping silently and Summer moved to turn out the lamp on the bedside table between them but didn’t flip the switch just yet. She had already paid off her dorm expenses and still had all this left over.

Looking at the laptop she considered buying more clothing but nothing interested her, the money in her hands were gained by immorality and yet she didn’t care. In a way holding the money she got from dancing for Rick spurred her further.

Beth had called seven times the day before.

She still hadn’t answered any of them. And slipping the remainder of the money into her vintage jewelry box only encouraged her to continue ignoring her mother.

With a click Summer turned the light out and slipped under her duvet herself, closing her eyes preparing to sleep. A buzz from her cellphone caused her eyes to open once more and she leaned over finding it to be an unknown number.

With blurry vision, she read the message to herself.

Unknown Number: [Come to the club. Wear something I will like. Your work isn’t done, baby girl.]

Stunned would be an understatement.

Assuming the encounter would be a forgotten one night stand, she rolled out of the bed and stumbled in the dark guided by her phone light back to the closet. Finding another tight piece that was blood red and floor length but dropped low on her chest, Summer dressed quickly. Doing her makeup in the bathroom with the door locked she stared at herself questioning her every move.

The internal challenge did not stop her from calling a cab and making her way to the club though.

As she arrived and joined the line and escort immediately found her. It was the same escort from the first time she had come to the club but now he had a large scar over his cheek. Neither one said anything as he lead her the same way he had before. Summer noticed the way people stared at her as she walked past, heard their whispers, her ego grew at the attention-like she was someone special.

Because of this she walked straighter, with more authority like she owned the place. Going through the same steps and doors she entered Rick’s office and he sat aimlessly as if he was waiting on her.

He didn’t smile back at her when she grinned at him and fear instantly plagued her chest. When her expression fell and she practically tripped over her heels to get to him, his smile returned. It was all a power play and as she pathetically smooched his hand full of rings he knew that she understood her place in the dynamic. Rick’s hand smoothed over her hair as he might a pet and stroked as she kept her forehead down.

It felt so good, his soft affection like a drug in her system.

The interaction made her feel so important and needed. Gently he lifted her face and examined her neck seeing that his love marks had not yet faded away. Rick touched the hickies and reveled in possessive relief. She was all his now, so soon, and so satisfying. The way she desperately tried please him only made him fonder.

“P-Perfect. B-But I need y-you for something. There’s p-people you must meet. A-Alright?”

His tone was serious and Summer pulled back fixing herself.

“Y-Yes.”

“Yes, W-who?”

Summer’s cheeks flushed and she found herself still frazzled by the pet name.

“D-Daddy.”

Rick nodded not showing any emotion and stood suddenly. At standing height, he still towered over her and Summer peered up at him waiting for instruction. Pointing to a door at the edge of the office they walked together. After entering a code into a key pad, the door entered and Summer looked in to see another colossal bar area. The patrons in here did not dance and all seemed to be drinking shining liquors and doing substances.

All of them were dressed as if they had left business meetings or extensive galas.

He had brought her to show her off?

Summer knew the concept was crooked but she couldn’t help the happiness blooming in her chest. Rick did not pause to speak with any of the individuals though and Summer noted the blue and green undertones to their skin or eyes. Some of them even had completely blue eyes similar to the bouncer outside the club.

He came to a curtain which he pushed back and inside were a group of people sitting around a round table. They dealt cards and laughed obnoxiously but became silent at Rick’s entrance. They too rushed to kiss his rings and once the routine concluded he warmly greeted them and laughed as well.

“Everyone, this is S-urp-Summer.”

They all ogled her and she smiled brightly under the attention. Rick’s arm wrapped around her waist and he drew her close. In a second she was mushed against his solid thin form and she curled closer.

“S-She’s my granddaughter.”

Summer burned in shame for a moment wishing he had not said this, they could all see the way he was holding her yet they seemed unfazed. Rick turned to her and spat in her face, his shades still covering his eyes.

“Do-Don’t get so cl-clingy Su-Summer. Th-These are important beings. T-Try not to be a f-fucking slut around them.”

The tips of her ears turned red and hurt stung in her chest. Summer recoiled immediately and apologized. Rick saw the action and chuckled his hand coming up to touch her cheek softly first before giving it a light slap.

“L-Lighten up, baby girl. Y-You need to learn t-to not c-care like your grandpa. J-Just do as I tell y-you.”

It was confusing the way he gave her adoring affection one moment but allowed himself to be so cold the next. The whole act was a control tactic and Summer wish she could understand it, but instead she continued to do what was asked of her. She understood now he brought her as a trophy of sorts and she had to represent him in a respectable manner. Summer was his extension and it must have meant a lot if he wanted her there, right.

She tried to be sated with that explanation and found it easier than she wanted to. Her sole purpose was shifting and she noticed. The people within the private room took a liking to her. Rick sat back taking drags from a blunt watching her interact with his guests. One of his past lovers who was a wife to one of the shapeshifters was particularly touchy with Summer and he narrowed his eyes in warning.

When she noted this her hands flew from the young girl’s skin to her lap.

Summer was a haze of smoke in his line of vision and Rick smiled at how beautiful she looked. Occasionally it became increasingly apparent Summer was more intelligent than anticipated. She spoke of science and stars, the conversation leaned toward anti matter and Rick knew he had to step in. His guests would naturally assume Summer understood interdimensional travel or the fact life extended past their earth but that would be a lot for her to accept.

Reaching into his coat pocket he dropped a single black bag in the middle of the table.

Like machines the entire group turned their heads to stare at it falling silent.

Addict behavior controlled them. She had done her job of representing him well and she glanced to him sober trying to understand.

“ _L-Let us share_.”

Sitting around the round table they waited as he poured out the bags contents and locked eyes with her. Speaking directly to her but addressing the group he offered.

“S-Something lighter. W-would y-you like to try, S-Summer?”

The kalaxian crystals shimmered and she swallowed. Summer hadn’t done any drugs other than the occasional bowl of weed or drinking with others but the rock laying out on the table honestly spooked her. She had never seen anything like them and it wasn’t white like cocaine. She wanted to impress Rick though, he loved pleasure so they must make her feel good…

“Please…”

The response was worth the closed lipped smile he gave her and she scooted to his side. Chopping them up with a credit card he made lines and moved so the party patrons could lean over the deep mahogany and sniff. As the last person stuffed more powder into their nostril with their fingertip only Summer and Rick were left. Placing his hand on her back he nodded to the line on the table waiting for her.

He mimed what she needed to do and she did exactly what she was shown.

Summer used one hand to hold back her hair and the other to plug one nostril as she bent over and snorted the pink powder from the tabletop with determination. Coming back up to breathe after the strange sensation of inhaling substances like that she watched Rick do the same as her.

“Oh shit.”

The redhead muttered as the drugs hit her virgin bloodstream like a truck. Rick stared at her as her brown eyes were flooded with the intense light blue and she let out a free giggle. It was only a moment before the same crazed smile was plastered across his own face. Summer felt as if she could see every pore on her face opening up and was hyper aware of every color and smell around her. The world was a swimming stream of colors and she felt Rick’s arm surrounding around her shoulders to keep her still.

“W-wow…”

Summer muttered her eyes looking past and through him, clouded over in her high and Rick more tolerant to the drug watched her experience it. The experience of watching someone else’s first time never got old. High and in another mental space, Summer saw shadows and auras in the corners she reached out for her hallucinations and swayed. After doing several more lines and sharing more with the group Rick reached his peak high as well.

There was peace and good feelings all around her and she felt as if she was a newborn sun ready to explode at any moment.

Everything passed by in such fleeting blur, when she woke up the next late morning she found herself in an expansive bed dressed in a man’s button up and wrapped in Rick’s arms. Her body felt worn and sore and Summer held her head as the world came into focus. When she attempted to move his arms tightened sleepily around her.

She didn’t move again.

Lying in the darkness of the room with him she tried to find sleep again. It was useless though and she slithered free from his hold eventually. Unable to find her original dress or heels she padded around the bedroom in search of anything. The button up came down to her mid thigh though and she exited the bedroom.

She found herself in a hallway with other doors that seemed to contain bedrooms and as she walked someone exited the rooms. Wigless and dressed modestly Morty closed the bedroom door behind him. Unlike the first night she had seen him he could not escape. There his older sister was drowning in their grandfather’s button up.

“Morty…”

Summer wondered if she had even come down from her high for a moment. She had been right, but why. Regardless of the reason that Morty was here dancing she was relieved to see her little brother once more. Morty remained silent as she neared him, he had grown and appeared older now. He was taller and lean.

Neither of the siblings said anything and stared at one another for a moment.

She then engulfed him in a hug now having to look up to him after all these years and he simply wrapped his arms back around her. No words were shared but he could feel her shaking with tears and tucking her deeper in his chest he hushed her lightly.

An itch resembling addiction ghosted Summer’s conscious and like the rest of her family she had a gene for chasing whatever felt good despite the consequence.

She didn’t go back to her dorm after that…or class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment! I will be expanding on Morty's place in Rick's nightclub as well as Summer rekindling a relationship with her brother in upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo there's a lot of drugs used here! Please take note of that! I'm tossing out chapters here all in one day I guess!

 

_“Summer, honey? Are you getting my messages? I need you to call me back, soon…please. You don’t usually go this long without saying something. I know you’re not staying at the dorms anymore-are you still going to your classes, it’s been weeks-Voicemail deleted.”_

Beth’s voice was cut off as Summer’s fingertip slammed on the seven on the key pad. Chewing with forceful bites the redhead lifted her head to find the other two patrons of the table staring at her. Rick, Morty, and herself sat at a long dinner table eating their breakfast in relative silence. Although his eyes flickered to the phone, Rick said nothing and continued to eat.

Morty opened his mouth to speak but closed it once more, the act reminded her of the past but there was a bitterness to his mouth now that did not exist in the memories of her younger brother.

Her mother’s concerns held truth behind them though. Under Rick’s increasingly strict control and the inherent dependency on the substances he provided, Summer did stop going to class. School didn’t seem important when she had found everything she ever wanted in her grandfather’s chest and his piles of expendable income.

She was finally the center of attention.

When Summer walked around the club people looked up to her, she was an icon, a queen of sorts overseeing subjects who wanted what she had. There was a power to being on Rick’s arm, there was pride to be had to be pounded by him night after night, and the bruises along her wrists were worn with joy. Every day brought a new sensation of pleasure and an experience she could find nowhere else. All of this was second priority to serving her Daddy’s desires. Making him happy brought her satisfaction and sitting between his thighs under his desk was addicting.

Initially when he brought her new gifts of illegal powders and chemicals Summer was reluctant but now she snatched them up. There was a crazed expression that over took her every nerve when he would drop a black bag in front of her and Rick fueled it. In a way, he was tearing her apart and aware of it, regardless there was no stopping now. Now that he could hold and mar her nothing could stop him, Rick was victorious as always and her smile pushed him to ignore warning signs.

She began to favor cocaine, typical of a Miami trophy wife and needles. Rick always took command when she desired to be shot up and sitting together in the middle of what was becoming their bathroom floor his lips covered hers as he injected it into her bloodstream.

“Summer.”

Morty glanced over to his sister as she sat on his bed. He was sitting in front of his vanity applying product after product to his face as the nightlife boomed on the other side of the wall. Their home and the club were one, they never truly left.

“Hmm?”

From her nose, a drop of blood spread staining the silken fabric of her robe. A steady stream rolled down her pale face and her hand flew to cover her nose. The remains of coke were peppered under the nostril that bled. Scrambling to find a tissue she offered a weak smile. Morty paused and had many opinions but kept his thoughts to himself.

“C-Clean yourself up ok?”

Opening a bottle for himself, Morty took a handful of tiny blue pills. Summer opened her mouth as she looked at him, a Kleenex plugged up her nose. He laughed and popped the pill on her extended tongue and she smiled. Now with his judgement skewed as well Morty smashed glitter on his cheeks.

“I’ve missed you, Mort. I’m so glad I found you again.”

He smiled back to her and in full dress walked over to where his coat was hanging, his whole body relaxing as the downer worked on his system.

“Y-you know w-why I left. D-Don’t you.”

Summer had to hold onto the wall to keep from swaying. This was important but she couldn’t focus, she never could lately. Feverously she nodded, Morty was already babbling before she could even mentally catch up.

“M-Mom would never accept w-what I wanted to do. I w-wanted to be free-you k-know what that’s like. I l-love mom…I do. B-But Grandpa R-Rick lets me be m-myself and I am g-good at it!”

Morty’s stuttering monologue faded away as he moved toward the door giving up on talking any longer. Pushing his door open he left Summer slumped against the wall. She knew Rick needed her to keep up appearances and pulling the tissue from her nose moved to her own domain.

The bedroom was empty when she entered it. Stumbling for the closet she allocated all her attention on dressing herself. It took a moment to find something suitable, sexy, and authoritative. When she stood back up she felt Rick’s hand pulling up the zipper to close her dress up her spine.

“W-What are you doing in here b-babygirl?”

Summer leaned back on him humming and purred in response. His hands mapped out her body viciously groping her before snaking up around her throat and choking her slowly. He closed his fingers over one another tighter and tighter until she tapped on his forearm. Rick smirked as the release of the pressure brought out an exotic groan from his toy.

“I’m sorry-I will be out in a minute! I didn’t mean to be late, Daddy.”

Rick cooed and held her cheeks pushing up his shades to look at her openly. Stroking her chin, he kissed her lips gently over and over again. Summer was his, and he made her repeat it back to him constantly. Moments like these made her question if he really didn’t care about her or he just needed to hide that part of himself from her. When he was happy with her and the consuming fragile touch were the opposite of the extreme he fucked her with. If only she could make him love her and own her fully.

“I k-know you don’t mean to. Oh P-princess you’re so pretty.”

There were stars in her eyes from just the slightest approval from Rick. But just as he had cushioned her self-esteem he would catch himself and expertly manipulate her into further dependence. He couldn’t lose her, she was becoming so essential to his existence even if she was expendable.

“N-Now don’t get a b-big fucking head. R-Remember who y-you belong to, who pays f-for that pretty l-little face of yours. W-What’s your job.”

Swallowing Summer stared up to him urging on his power surge with her automatic submission.

“Daddy. I serve you.”

His fingers clenched around her chin tightly and squeezed. She could feel her teeth cutting on the inside of her cheeks but she adored the treatment.

“T-That’s right. C-Cold-just like g-grandpa.”

Roughly he released her and she followed after him barefoot. Rick noticed her trailing and sighed leaning down to kiss her lips for a lingering moment. The kiss was wet and brief but Summer was happy none the less.

Morty danced, Summer would watch from her place in a balcony surrounded by her grandfather’s clients making herself desirable and memorable. In a strange way they became friends of sorts the only real connection to the outside world for corrupted goods. The lasting impressions she made caused people to seek her out. Rick had a camera set up directly on where she would be and watched her movements possessive and jealous toward any being that advanced on her.

Most nights she was glued to his side unless instructed.

In the mornings, she no longer tried to move when she woke up. Patiently she stayed captive in his vice like grip until he decided to awake. The sunlight would barely hit his face and she would lay facing him eyes tracing his features. He was angles and sharp planes, in his sleep he looked younger, less full of hatred. She found herself confessing to his sleeping form that she loved him, and somewhere deep inside she knew the feeling would never be reciprocated.

Morty frequently had overnight visitors and was permitted to leave and come as he pleased as long as his work was completed. Sometimes Summer and Morty would throw his earnings from dancing back and forth while swallowing more pills. Other times they would litter the floor with pills or hide them for the other to find. It was easy to get along when they were constantly teetering on some sort of high and the drugs gave them something to bond over. They didn’t want to speak of their mother, Morty didn’t want to cross Rick and voice his concern about Summer, or the relationship she had with their grandpa. No hugs were shared between them any longer either, Rick was stringent about Summer not straying from his control. Morty didn’t understand where the jealously stemmed from but when he caught himself staring at her elegant profile longer than anticipated he understood.

Summer on the other hand left when Rick did. He couldn’t stand leaving her behind and joy rides became something they both enjoyed past their intoxication, sex, and early morning pillow talk.

Nostalgia overwhelmed him when Summer walked out one evening with her hair swooped back in a ponytail, with the waves cleared from her face she appeared her age. He truly did appear as an old pervert leading his young lover in an orange red dress into a convertible. Rick tossed his toothpick aside as he stepped into the driver’s seat. As she sat in the passenger seat beside him he popped a lollipop into her expectant lips.

The wind rushed past them and Summer puffed out white smoke with childish carelessness before reaching over and offering him a drag as he drove.

Inhaling deeply Rick grinned baring slightly yellow teeth.

He was the embodiment of decay and Summer was pumping life into him. Even though they were on the highway his greedy hand still brushed her thigh. Adjusting by muscle memory her legs spread and allowed him complete domain over her body. Pumping his fingers in and out Rick listened closely to her persistent pants, he was going seventy when she came all over his knuckles covering the rings.

He licked them clean.

Rick had never been one to hold back. Summer took advantage of this even though she understood her place within their relationship. She really did just want to have him be happy with her but she also enjoyed having things of her own. Frequently she would order thousands of materialistic things mainly clothing and lingerie which he would inevitably destroy. When she begged to go on a drug binge he could not find a single objection within himself.

Summer lay in bed on the following Sunday and she did not come down until the next Tuesday. Hours of her life were lost to the high. They began with coke, Rick had snorted it off her collarbone. The image of her mouth full of his cock while staring up at him with half lidded blasted eyes rag in his memory. A swift transition brought them back to her roots of kalaxian crystals, and Summer twirled in the mirror trying on every panty she owned for him as he laid back eyes equally blue as he watched her. The flash of his polaroid accompanied the soft giggles as she posed against the wall and bed.

“Y-you’re doing great b-babygirl.”

Summer had to bend down on her knees getting very close to the ground to think straight and laughed as she did. They smoked weed to relax again, popped some pills to carry them to the next day to sleep.

LSD proved to be a trip Summer preferred not to take again. The hallucinations she envisioned never quite left her memory. In the bathroom mirror she watched as her face melted off like candle wax and Rick laughed at her fear. A cocktail of experiences for her was a walk through the park for the older man. Neither one of them had worn clothes for a couple days and when they finally injected the needles into each other’s arm’s the motion was second nature.

Mind, body, and soul Summer was completely his and under the opioid effects of Rick Sanchez.  

Laying on their backs side by side in the sheets, Summer held his hand in an intimate manner she had never done before. Rick noticed this shift even in his high, even after countless nights of sleeping with her.

“I love you.”

Her voice was a startling noise in the expanse of silence.

“Love d-doesn’t exist.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is the conclusion and pure angst. A very tragic event happens and to be honest nothing in it is happy. I'm not going to tag it with an archive warning because I have this beginning note-if I tagged it the story arc would be spoiled. I'm sorry if that upsets or offends anyone but it is a choice I stand by because I want the story to be consumed authentically.   
> Please keep in mind that there is very heavy drug use and sensitive topics in this chapter.   
> Thank you.

“T-Tilt your head back.”

Morty said this through a mouthful of candy as Summer lay on the ground holding her nose. Blood continued to gush unrestrained down her chin and after a moment he rose and manually tilted her head for her. She was out of it.

Vacant eyes stared back at him as her face split into a dazed smile and revealed the blood had seeped into her mouth to her teeth as well.

The sight was morbid and Morty stuffed tissue after tissue into her hands. Summer could only laugh and clutch the tissues in her shaking hands. Her clothes hung off her frame and she was glad, the thinner look really suited her. Being able to count her ribs in the mirror was a good pass time and she liked watching the numbers on the scale drop.

Who needed to eat when you had loveless sex and mind-numbing desires to stuff with chemicals?

Morty guided her back to the bedroom where she lay down motionless and staring at the wall for minutes at a time. She smiled through it all though and her brother wondered just how much she had taken in one day. He wanted to stay and keep watch of her but he had to dance soon and Summer usually would get ready around this time. Something in Summer had dismantled though, the time between he had seen her before and after the drug binge. It was as if she was desperately trying to forget someone or something, hide a feeling or create new ones.

Isolation was sinking in further and further.

By a miracle Summer dressed and did her duty that night. The laughs she shared with the clients were too harsh though, her own voice grating her ears. She over drank to the point it was no longer a joke, unlike Rick she wasn’t a highly functioning alcoholic. They loved her anyway, the flaws she had made her more relatable-more human. The downfall is always more exciting than the rise to power.

A dependency was growing from their compliments a tolerance sprouting from the drugs.

Rick was busy, her spending was becoming pointless at times. He furled his brows when bills would come in for the same thing three times a week, things he never saw her use. The money was not the problem the nonsense placement of the junk was becoming bothersome. He couldn’t bring himself to care more than he had to though, usually he just sent the boxes right back and she couldn’t tell. She was quieter than usual, he wondered back to their days on days being high and tried to remember something monumental happening but came up with nothing.

One morning she refused to move and clung to his side desperately. Gentle at first, he commanded her to let him go but she still refused. So, he let her have this one thing, and his large palm covered her head and stroked her hair. His fingers ran through the tresses and he pretended he didn’t hear her sniffle.

“G-Get the fuck off now.”

Summer did not need to be told twice and slinked away from his body curling in on herself and he moved out of the bed. He contemplated kissing her head before he went but he decided against it, he was getting to close to her. She was warming a feeling buried deep within himself he never wanted to remember and be vulnerable to the world once more.

That night after she had sucked the comfort and pseudo care she could from her clients, Summer stood in front of the bathroom mirror naked. Her trembling hands smoothed over her concaved stomach, the care for her body had vanished and she felt herself slipping into a mindset similar to Rick Sanchez. A choked laugh exited her throat as she cupped her breasts and pouted. Before she was afraid of being like her grandfather and now she could care less about anything but the fact that no one really did love her.

In the bath’s suffocating heat, she sat staring at the small ripples her miniscule movements made in the water. The thought to go underwater and never resurface was tempting but she knew it would upset Rick. Her love for him was only worsening like a disease and no matter how much blow she took as she dug her own grave she couldn’t escape it. An unsettling negative emotion was simmering and having forgotten what it was like to be naturally unhappy she ached for relief.

The door opened and Rick stood in the doorway with a box and a plate.

Neither of them smiled as he approached and sunk down to her level at the side of the tub. He looked angry with her and she kissed his rings wishing for more. Snatching the back of her hair and eliciting a gasp from her, he spit in her face.

“F-Fucking eat. I c-can see your fucking b-bones falling o-out. Goddamn, I-Idiot.”

Summer’s heart fell hearing the insult and she scrambled to eat what was on the plate he brought her. The food had no taste to her at this point and the way it bloated and sunk in her stomach upset her but she obeyed as always. As she ate he watched not willing to give her any reward until she finished.

“I’m sorry Daddy. I just haven’t been hungry. Is there more you need me to eat.”

Rick released his brutal hold on her skull and smacked her away. He placed the box on the side of the tub and stared openly at her exposed skin. He rolled up his jacket sleeves and smirked pulling a blunt from the pocket and rolling it in his fingers.

Summer’s eyes lingered on the source of comfort but she tried to give a smile to the box. Presents were losing their dazziling effect on her heart since they were so frequent and like her mother years prior found the most happiness in his black bags. Weakly she opened the box and carelessly allowed the top to fall into the bathwater. In the box lay a gold necklace with a small pendant of a constellation hanging from a thin chain.

Her eyes darted to his face and Rick offered a rare smile that didn’t reek of sin.

Summer’s own smile spread on her young face and her empty eyes twinkled. Warmth spread in her chest and she pressed her lips to his briefly. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how dear he was to her despite his treatment, but she said only a trained ‘thank you, Daddy’. Rick could see the sentiments behind her soft vision and put the necklace on her snapping the clip closed. For a moment, she waited for his hands to choke her and was surprised when her airway was left intact.

“T-This shows that y-you’re mine. All mine.”

It was the closest thing to ‘I love you’ he would ever be able to say.

They lit the blunt passing it between them as they spoke about nothing. Her bloodshot eyes focused and unfocused on his image lazily and her nails tapped on the gold around her neck. Their sex that night began softly and there was hope.

It ended rougher than she had ever experienced before, and the pleasure mixing with pain as she screamed into his palm. Summer realized the chain around her neck was another link in her chain to being completely attached to a man who could care less about her. She held him tighter afraid of when he pulled back in the morning that he wouldn’t return.

The next morning, he wasn’t beside her.

Alone she allowed herself to openly sob. Summer couldn’t remember the last time she had cried so hard. Through lung shaking gasps she felt her entire face go numb as she cried. Her cheeks became raw and snoot ran from her nose no matter how many times she wiped it away. She felt like a child and cried until exhaustion took over.

His star was burning out.

“Pass me…me more. I want more.”

Summer and Morty lay on the club’s abandoned floor around eight in the morning since a phase of insomnia had overtaken her. Morty held the bottle of pills close to his chest. The money from the night prior still clung to his sweaty hips and it crinkled with his movements. He had something new in this bottle, ecstasy.

Turning his head to look back at her he couldn’t help but notice the dark bags under her eyes the makeup from the night before unable to conceal. His fingers tightened on the bottle and he could feel the word ‘no’ forming on his lips but the way she stared at him as if he would fix all her problems with a simple pill stopped him.

“A-Are you sure.”

Summer’s expression contorted so quickly even she was stunned.

“Give me a fucking pill, you stupid piece of shit.”

The sentence was so reminiscent of Rick, Morty couldn’t distinguish who he was more concerned for.  Popping open the bottle he pulled out the pill with it’s ironic smiley face and handed it to Summer’s needy hand. The way she gracelessly consumed the pill disgusted him. He pushed his sore body from the floor.

“Where are you going?”

Morty glanced back to his sister’s form splayed out on the floor, he didn’t recognize her any longer with her increasingly shivering limbs and thinning cheeks. A beautiful mess.

“I j-just wanna rest.”

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he left her behind. A creeping fear that something was going to change and he wouldn’t be prepared. Morty knew he had always been an anxious child though and blamed it on his inability to relax. So, his own fingers wrapped themselves around the grainy pink tablet and as it melted on his tongue he realized even numb he was right.

When the moon cast its white light upon the Miami coast the nightlife was already humming with discomfort. The atmosphere was irritated and electric with an agitating energy. Rick took huffs from a large cigar and laid in a sea of sheets observing how Summer’s vertebrae in her spine jutted out.

Mindlessly he counted them.

The usually numbness in his chest was replaced with something resembling insecurity. As if the roles between him and his granddaughter had been switched he was the one left naked as the other redressed. Summer was taking extra care in her appearance tonight and Rick’s mind flew to a million possible reasons all of them revolving around another man.

She was silent the entire time she dressed.

Granted she was shaking from the effects of withdrawal but a sick smile remained marring her soft features. Summer could wait. Rick rose and dressed as well, zipping up his fly with a sigh. He kissed her deeply after this, she held onto his wrists as he did and he could feel her whole body vibrating beneath himself. Rick was particularly affectionate and Summer was the one to pull away, as she stared up to him he could see the lack luster glaze over her pupils.

“Remember Daddy.”

Rick closed his eyes listening only to her voice.

“Remember w-what baby girl.”

 “I love you.”

She didn’t wait for his response. Summer left the bedroom in seconds on confident footsteps. There was a power reclaimed in her strides as she walked, the music flooded her ears as she walked into the crowd. The urge to cover her ears was strong but she allowed the noise to bring her brain into a mush. High, she was going to be so high tonight.

When she found herself surrounded by her _friends_ with their expensive watches and sparkling rings the itch was screaming to be sated. Summer’s self-control was nonexistent as she began to unleash herself to the euphoria, her body unused to taking the amount of drugs in this new environment shifting her tolerance. Shots to start off, then she showcased pills she had stolen from Morty.

She was popular.

Screams of approval pierced her conscious around her as she stuffed and swallowed a handful of the pills, spit rolling down her chin. The sounds made her scream but she was climbing the latter towards the ultimate high and nothing would stop her. The world was pulsing around her, the music was increasing in volume, colors felt like kisses. Her pupils were dilated and the pools of black voids reflected no light. They shared crystals then coke.

Her nose burned significantly more as she greedily snorted the powders letting out a scream similar to a banshee as she did. The high was so intense pain suddenly struck her in the gut but she felt so good it didn’t stop her.

Rick had never run faster in his life.

Slamming through doors and people he felt fear and rage taking over his whole body. He had watched from the camera trained on her stuffing toxic handfuls of pills down her throat. Rick called out shoving patrons down in the crowd as he made his way to Summer’s domain. His fist slammed into the wall when he finally made it to where she was.

She could taste blood as she teetered on unsteady feet.  

Rick’s voice was the only thing holding her to reality as he screamed in her face when he finally reached her. His hands felt distant as he shook her emancipated form her head easily lolling back and forth.

“S-Summer what the-what the FUCK! A-Are you trying to-fucking ki-kill yourself!”

His blood ran cold with the laugh she let out as a new stream of blood left both her nostrils.

“I’m like you-I’m like you now, isn’t that what you always wanted b-baby!”

Rick clutched her watching as she began to convulse. Her eyes rolled back as she hit sensory overload and the chemicals in her system overloaded and reigned superior to her body’s limitations. He could do nothing but yell at her calling out her name over and over. A crazed look distorted his entire face and his terrified yell was lost in the club’s chaos as it rose in calamity.

“Fu-Fucking do something! Fucking g-get a doctor-get a FUCKING DOCTOR-Do y-you hear me!”

Even in their own highs the crowd surrounding them began to freak out as well. Rick’s guards were scrambling to get help, the sound of a phone ringing and monotone calmness of an emergency responder took precedence in the distance.

“T-Turn the fucking music off-get every-everyone out!”

Rick screamed until jaw was sore.

Her body had gone limp in his arms, and he savagely grabbed her chin making her look at him. Summer’s eyes remained open though and he shook her unconscious form violently. Rick stared at her and felt hot tears pouring down his face as the desperation was edging away with the minutes passing.

“F-Fucking wake up, baby…p-please wake up…”

His voice cracked and he clutched her body to his chest. Rick’s old body shook as he held what little humanity he still had left. Openly he was begging any god out there to reverse what had been done, and he let out a shattered sigh.

An EMT touched his arm and he flinched, snapping around with bloodshot eyes. They had to forcefully yank Summer from his arms, and he watched being restrained as their fingers covered her pulse. There was a somber shake of a head and she was lifted on a gurney. Rick’s head fell to his chest as he ripped himself free of the guards holding him back.

Internally the last bit of optimism was ripped clean out.

He didn’t look back on the scene as he walked calmly back into his office. He locked the door behind him, he sat in his desk and he doubled over on the wood. Covering his face, he raked with uncontrollable shakes. It was hard to breathe. Hard to think. Hard to do anything.

He had destroyed her.

Summer was a young god.

And she wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very hard to write but perhaps this provides explanation for why Miami may no longer have his original Summer. If you enjoyed or this made you sad please leave me a comment let me know what you think. I will bring happier sumrick in the future <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
